Equestria's Craft
by Tenkai of Chaos
Summary: Once every few thousand years a powerful even happens, The Great Conjunction, sometime it marks the birth of a hero or villain, but sometimes, it causes worlds to collide. How will the ponies deal with the monsters and humans of Mineoria.


**Equestria's Craft**

Sum: Once every few thousand years a powerful even happens, The Great Conjunction, sometimes nothing happens, sometime it marks the birth of a hero or villain, but sometimes, it causes worlds to collide. Two worlds, vastly different from each other however they must now co-exist. How will the Ponies of Equestria deal with the beings of the unstable world of Mineoria. How will these two species react to one another.

Chapter one

Creepers a creeping

The Great Conjunction was a unique event even in terms of unique events. It was the single time that all the planets and stars align in a very specific pattern. This pattern so rare and so difficult to make that it happens only once every thousand years and even then it is without consistency. However when they to happen, doors to other worlds open, ever so slightly, just small cracks in the fabric of reality. But sometime, it's not just the planets in one dimension that align but those of multi-able worlds can align. Now normally this wouldn't be to much of a problem, one or two people being transferred into another world, or maybe a few idea's, however, for the ever changing world of Mineoria something far different would happen.

For the Mineorian Xana Cravjin life on the unstable, always changing, Mineoria was challenging and simple. Survival was the name of the game and creativity made one's life interesting, seeing as once one had the basics down, you found your self with a lot of time on your hands. Xana wasn't born in Mineoria, no, very few beings where born on the unstable world. Xana was born in a kingdom called Damanor, a magical and technological advance civilization and he had served as an architect for several military bases. Then one day he blacked out and when he came to he was in the middle of no where with little to nothing, even his powerful telekinesis was gone, however in it's place stood knowledge, knowledge about this world of Mineoria and how to make the things he needed to survive. It was tough at first, gathering the needed supplies he needed, surviving the night with the various monsters that existed in the world. But he did it, he survived, he mastered the lands around him and learned hundreds of new things.

It wasn't long before he started spending long periods of time rather exploring the world around him, and during those adventures had met several other Mineorian's, or building large expansive buildings with what ever he could gather or find. Eventually it not only was for personal protection but to one up other Mineorian's if for no other reason then fun. This competition soon lead Xana to the Neather, a small world attached to Mineoria and the strange creatures that lived there, new supplies and new ideas came unaided, but it didn't end there, no, to the Aether he journeyed and finally to the Realm of the Endermen, one of the dark creatures of the world. After slaying the Ender Dragon, Xana soon went back to his home and back to his projects. But the day of the Grand Conjunction was soon coming and on that day the very world shook and quaked under Xana and darkness over came him.

-Equestria, the day of the Great Conjunction-

Princess Celestia, ruler of the land of Equestria was, for once truly worried. Several days ago, her sister, Luna had brought to her attention that a Conjunction was about to happen and in a few days. The last time a Conjunction had happened in there world, Discord appeared the time before that, it marked the birth of the first Alicorn. What would this Conjunction bring, a new hero, a new evil or would nothing happen? So many possibilities could happen turning to the court scrip she spoke. "Garth, please take a letter." getting the young earth pony up and with a quill in his mouth. "My dear Student Twilight, my sister Luna as pointed out that a Great Conjunction is happening this day. I want you and the other elements to keep an eye out for anything strange. The last time this happened Discord appeared in our world. I fear that something like this may or may not happen. Your faithful teacher Celestia." she said before nodding to Garth, who helped the ink dry before rolling up the paper and put the seal on it. With a spell cast by Celestia the letter disappeared in a stream of green, on it's way to to her student. She had now way of knowing that not to far from her student, the first of the the troubles of the Great Conjunction had already appeared, in the strange and ever feared Everfree Forest.

-Everfree Forest-

The dark and fringing forest, unknown to may just got even more frighing as monsters started to appear, strange where there appearance and even stranger there habits. However hope was there, a young man with short brown hair and glasses on his face lay still, his eyes closed as the sounds of the forest grew quite. His form was covered in cloth, a thick dark brown jump suit covered his legs tucked into thick black boots. A sit covered white shirt covered his muscled chest and a long brown coat thrown over though it was covered in soot and black gloves on his hands. Around his shoulder was a large messenger bag that was locked tight. Attached to his waist was a sword of diamond while an iron pickaxe rested on the other side with a compass next to it. Over his back was a bow of wood and several torches poked out of his pockets the rest of his pockets bulged with several other items of a block nature and a map with a set of arrows and some bread sticking out of an inside pocket.

Soon his eyes snapped open, and he quickly jumped to his feet. Green eyes looked around as he pulled himself to his feet his hand flying to the sword on his waist. Looking around the young man scanned his surrounding. Seeing nothing around him he relaxed slightly, taking his hands off his sword. Reaching down he pulled the comps on his belt and watched as the needle spun, never settling. "What the, so my home is gone." he said with a frown before looking at the messenger bag at his side. "What do I have with me though?" he asked pulling his bag to his front while kneeling. Opening it he started to look at what he had in his bag. "Mmm, two stacks of dirt. Two stacks of wood, a stack of sand, and a stack of stone. A bucket, A Crafting table, a bed, fishing rod, diamond pickaxe, a stack of cobblestone, a Furnace, stack of coal, a stack of saplings, a stack of sticks, Wheat seeds, sugar cane, two stacks of Iron, a stack of Diamond, a stack of red stone, an Incubator, Flint and steel, and my Diamond armor." he said as he looked through what he had and even what was in his pockets, consisting of a stack of holy stone, a stack Aether dirt, Skyroot saplings, Ambrosium ore, Zanite or and a stack of Enchanted Gravitite Ore.

"Mmm, not bad, I can easily work with all this." he said mostly to himself as he looked around. "Now, what direction to go in?" he asked himself as he spun around slowly closing his eyes and pointing in front of himself. After a few spins he stopped and opened his eyes. "That way." he said as he slowly walked off in the direction he pointed in just as night started to fall and various monsters slowly came out from there new homes, wondering screeching for something to attack. However if Xana had remained in the place he had appear in this world for a few moments longer, he would have heard a very familiar popping sound as a tall dark purple, almost black skeletal form appeared, it's empty eye sockets held only glowing red orbs as it picked up several blocks of earth and stone and started to move then around.

-Ponyville as Night falls-

Twilight Sparkle was getting ready for bed when Spike her young baby Dragon started looking like he was going to throw up. With a loud burp a letter popped out of his mouth in green smoke. Grabbing the letter before it touched the ground, he opened it and spoke out the letter to he purple Mare.

"I'll have to tell the girls tomorrow. Most of them might be asleep now and I wouldn't want to wake them up." Twilight said before turning to Spike. "Let's get some sleep Spike, I doubt that anything that appeared in Equestria tonight would start doing anything." she said, never realizing just how bad it got in a few hours.

Several Miles away outside of town a very familiar Unicorn to Twilight Sparkle was sitting next to a fire. Her blue mane covered in twigs and dirt, and her witches hat in tatters. Trixie had fallen on hard times, all because of Twilight Sparkle, Trixie had to teach her self magic, she had to scrim and save just to get one magic book, she earned her magic skills. What did Twilight do? Spaz out on a magic test and lose control and having enough power to bring herself to Celestia's attention. She didn't have to do questionable things for money, she didn't have to work her hoof off just to pay for her next meal, much less a book on magic. But because she Celestia's student everyone knew of Trixies harmless little white lie, it was just something to make her show more interesting, then Twilight Sparkle ruins everything, she even went as far at spreading the news making ponies chase her out of town.

Now Trixie was honesty with herself that Twilight probably didn't mean for that to happen, but it did, because of her thoughtless actions, and in doing so ruined her only honest way of earning money, she really didn't want to have to go back to back ally's or assassinations but it was quickly turning to that or starve. So here she was heading back to ponyville, for maybe her last assassination because she would be hunted to ground after killing Twilight, her vengeance however was worth it, in a few days, Twilight had made everything she had done, made her sacrifices and destroyed dignity worthless.

However just outside of her sight a strange thing started to move. it was tall, taller then her by almost two head. Four long insect like legs held under slowly moving toward her. It's face was long and almost sad looking but a forked tongue darted in and out of it's mouth. As it got closer she saw that it was a bright green and that it had long horrible looking spikes on it's back. Slowly it got nearer and nearer it's eyes never leaving her.

Trixie having never seen a being like this was both curious and afraid, this was an unknown creature, yes it could be friendly but at the same time it could be like a Manticore and see her as dinner. Getting to her hooves Trixie slowly backed away from the thing slowly advancing on her not making a sound. Getting creeped out by the creature she quickly turned around and started running to ponyville, someplace would offer her protection, even if they hated her guts they wouldn't leave her to die all alone. As she took off running the green creature started to run after her, slowly closing the distance between the two of them almost like it was made to chase things down.

It wasn't long before a farm was visible in the distance, the Apple family farm if Trixie remembered right. With hope in her heart, Trixie put on a burst of speed filled with hopeful adrenaline as she called out. "HELP! HELP ME!" she yelled hoping her screams would wake someone that would open the door. Not far behind her was the creature tongue flicking in anticipation it's almost empty eyes glowing.

Luck was on her side, Big Macinosh a large red stallion of a pony had heard he yelling just as he was finishing locking everything up. Getting out of bed he quickly moved to the back door of his home and looked out into the distance. While he looked out he say a young Mare that had been in ponyville some time ago and a strange creature behind her. "APPLEJACK! WAKE UP NOW!" bellowed the dark red pony as he charged out to hopefully distract the creature and the mare could get away from it. As he passed the mare he stopped and faced the creature and bent over slightly.

Back at the farm, Big Mac's bellow woke both of his sisters, Applejack who was an orange colored pony with a long blonde mane and his youngest sister Applebloom an young orange filly with bright red hair. Both of them waking and running out the door to se what was happening, the first thing Applejack saw was Trixie running towards them with Big Mac behind her staring down some creature that was bending over and glowing from it's back. Then all of the sudden it exploded with enough force to destroy the ground it was standing on and enough to throw Big Mac about six feet and imbedded several shard of scales into him.

"BIG MAC!" Yelled Applejack as she ran out to him Trixie right beside her. "Big mac! Big mac speak to me." said Applejack as tears ran down her face. "We need to get him to the hospital." Trixie said looking at the wounds. "Don't pull the scales out yet there keeping him from bleeding out." she said as she cast a levitation spell and picked up the large pony holding him as still as possible. "Uhhh, right, this way. Applebloom you stay here, lock the doors till I come get you." she called to her younger sister while she lead Trixie to a hospital and had to wake Nurse Redheart up to tend to Big Mac. For everyone involved it was a long night worrying for the big brother of a dear and close family.

-Everfree Forest-

Xana Cravjin was having one hell of a night, spreaders, skeletons and an Enderman, all with in a close range of each other. With a sigh he pulled out a small block of wood from his bag. Dropping one on the ground a large block about three foot by three foot appeared where he touched it to the ground. Moving over he repeated the process, several times in a semi-large circle before building on top of it, three more high. Putting the block away he grabbed a touch from his pocket and put one up lighting up the while small room only about two blocks by five blocks long, completely inclosed. Putting his torches away he grabbed a small bed out of his bag before throwing it out in front of him, once it touched the ground it turned into a full sized bed in which he laid down and fell asleep. Soon the horrible night would be over and he would have day light to such this new land and find a place to base his operation or a least make a some what proper house.


End file.
